


Titans Stalking

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meme, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn't just stalk Robin in Gotham; sometimes, he made trips to NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://necchan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://necchan.livejournal.com/)**necchan** 's prompt "Tiny Stalker Tim meeting/talking/being rescued by/ANY SORT OF CONTACT/ANYTHING by Robin!Jason." Man, did I go a little weird with this one. XD

Tim knows he really shouldn't be in New York City, but he couldn't help it. Nightwing didn't come down to Gotham very often, and Robin never looked as free in Gotham as he did in NYC with the Titans. Robin flew higher here than he ever did in Gotham. ...quite literally, now that Tim thought about it, since Robin was hitching a ride with Wonder Girl.

Though he couldn't hear what they were saying as the flew by his perch on the roof of a building (he had climbed rickety fire escape _very_ carefully to get up there), Tim imagined Robin -- no, Jason because Jason was a very different Robin from Dick -- was hitting on Wonder Girl. Jason laughed, loud enough that Tim could hear the melodious sound, and Tim knew his theory was probably sound.

Then Tim ducked when he noticed Wonder Girl and Jason were landing on the building next to his. Starfire had been flying with them, carrying Nightwing bridal style (though, Dick didn't seem to protest), and she landed on the roof with them. Now, Tim could definitely hear them, so he ducked to find a close by hiding place so they wouldn't spot him.

"So, little wing, convinced to join the Titans yet?" Dick asked cheekily, and Tim flushed a bit, now having been this close to Dick or Jason to hear either of them in a long while.

Jason laughed. "Hey, man, I told you I'm not the one who needs convincing," he replied, and Tim could hear Jason stretch his arms over his head. "But I bet these lovely ladies could convince B better than we could."

"Very flattering, Jason," Wonder Girl said, "but I don't think Batman would actually go for that kind of pitch."

"Donna is right," Starfire chimed in, a bit cheerfully. "That is why I think we should keep this little bird all to ourselves while we have him. Batman will have to get through all the Titans to get him."

"I second this idea, babe," Jason replied, and Tim could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, even if he didn't have a clear view of him or the other three Titans.

Dick huffed. "While I'd love for Jason to be part of the Titans full time, I don't think _goading_ Batman is the way to do it." He paused. "...though, that gave me an idea..."

Before Dick could divulge his plan, Tim could see smoke pluming from the other roof from his limited view. "Titans," Raven's voice spoke from the slowly clearing billow of smoke, "there's trouble at the Tower."

Tim's heart clenched, and he hoped whatever was wrong wasn't too serious as he watched Dick, Jason, Starfire, and Wonder Girl disappear with Raven. He swallowed thickly as he waited a few more moments before scrambling for the fire escape. He needed to head towards Titans Tower, and he needed to head there now.


End file.
